


Winner

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Sparring, Tickling, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda spars with Steve in training and uses something against him. ticklish!steve





	Winner

different-person-than-yesterday: Prompt: Pre- Steve/Wanda, when she first joins the avengers she has some trouble bonding, although she does have a soft spot for steve, sam reveals somehow (by doing or by talking) that steve is hella ticklish and that kinda helps her grow closer to him

_**...** _

“Hey! Quit that!”

Wanda glances up from where she stretches on the mat, seeing Steve whip Sam with a towel playfully, laughing and making her chest warm.

“Not my fault the famous Captain America’s ridiculously ticklish!” Sam laughs, winking as he grabs his things.

“No one asked you!” Steve chuckles, taking a drink of water. Wanda blushes, going back to stretching. Steve has private training sessions with all of the Avengers, and though she’s never done much, she speaks to him much more than the others. Something about him feels- safe. Helps her forget everything she decided to do in the name of revenge.

Suddenly bare feet stop in front of hers on the mat. “Ready?” Steve asks, smiling down at her once she looks up. 

She blushes a bit, nodding. “I’m going to win this time.” 

He laughs, eyes sparkling and making her chest heat. “Sure,” He winks, teasing. 

She grins, moving to the middle of the mat and entering the fighting stance Steve taught her, smirking at him. “Ready when you are,”

“You know the rules. No magic- just physical,” He smirks, entering the stance. “Your move.” 

She nods, releasing a breath before lunging. She aims a fast kick to his temple, but he easily catches her ankle and twists, pressing her chest against the mat with his strong body around hers, making her flush. “Give up?” Steve asks, smirking. 

She grins, twisting her arm and suddenly squeezing his side. “Ack!” He yelps, jerking away. “No!” He laughs, squirming. She giggles, straddling his waist as she tickles his sides and belly. 

“Gotcha!” She cheers, laughing.

“Stohohohop!” He rolls, pinning her wrists on either side of her head, giggling a bit and smirking down at her. She grins. “I win,

He laughs, climbing off and helping her up. “Touché,” He grins, winking. “Gonna have to get some payback.” 

She swallows. “I’m not ticklish,” She lies. 

He smirks. “Sure,” He hands her the water bottle. “Ready to keep going?”

She smiles, feeling relaxed. “Bring it, soldier.”


End file.
